


He raised me so i made him a pie

by beansandmemes



Series: The Continuation Thereof... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Crack, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Ghost Bobby Singer, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 07, all fluff, castiel isnt crazy, deans birthday, sam just wants a family, sam winchester is a good brother, somewhat POV switching idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: among the leviathan chaos, Sam realizes its almost Deans birthday. They haven't had any cases or breakthrough in Dick's department. So Sam grabs all of Deans favorite things and people and puts them in one place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cut this chapter on a blunt note because i had something to deal with and i'm currently writing like 6 other fic's because i suck.  
> i wrote this whole fic because i had a dream about bobby singer cooling the Winchester's beer with his ghost powers. and apparently there is gonna be casdean stuff too but thats later.

Sam pulled the fresh apple crumb pie from the oven, spellwork makes you have a respect for exact ingredients and instructions so baking came fairly natural for him.

He set the pie on the stove to cool and pulled off the hot mitts.

“Dear Castiel i ask if you are not busy or in danger i request your uh aid in some rehabilitation”

Sam says looking around for a sign, He opens the pantry and pulls out a case of beer.

“Jesus-”

Sam says as Castiel appears in front of him.

“You prayed, what is the issue are you hurt?”

Cas asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“No, not hurt exactly. Is heaven quiet?”

Castiel nods 

“What is the problem Sam? Is it Dean?”

Castiel asks with more urgency.

“Uh no just.. Find a seat in the living room i’ll let you know what's happening as soon as i can. Just trust me.”

Sams says with a hand on Castiel's shoulder for his full reassurance.

Castiel nods and walks out of the kitchen.

Sam lets out a stressed sigh and then a shiver.

Bobby appears in front of him leaving on the kitchen counter.

“What on earth are you planning boy?”

Bobby asks crossing his arms.

“Great just the man i needed to talk too.”

Sam gives bobby a smile that couldn't even fool the blind.

“Maybe you can blow off halo but you ain’t foolin’ me into whatever your trying to pull off. Spill Sam.”

Sam glaces at dean’s jacket on the hook next to the fridge and then back at bobby like his eyes never left.

“Not until all the pieces are in place”

Sam utters before making a move for dean’s jacket pocket, swiping the flask and quickly setting it in a salt ring under the couch parallel to the living room.

“Balls”

Bobby uttered as his essence flickered from its original position onto the couch where his flask was bound.

Cas, who was sitting in the armchair next to the couch glanced over at the figure who appeared before him. Castiel waved his hand gently at the other.

“Give me a break feathers”

Bobby scoffed leaning back into the couch.

Castiel pressed his lips together and laid hand down looking away from bobby.

Sam brings two cases of beer into the living room blocking out bobby’s rambling.

“Sam?”

The name echoes down the hall from his brother.

_ Shit _

“One second!”

Sam yells back at dean who had just entered the house from the garage.

Sam frantically grabs the apple crumb pie from the kitchen with the big red hot mitts.

But he’s too late.

“Sammy, you seen my jacket?-”

Dean enters the room, his eye’s relay to him bobby sitting on the couch very angrily, the tv’s blue light shining under castiel's face as he gleefully looked at dean.

His nose told him there was a very very fresh pie somewhere in the area.

Dean be damned if he didn't find it.

Sam rushes into the living room without seeing dean, red mitts over his hands and a steaming pie in them, He sets the pie in cas’s lap.

“This is hot”

Cas speaks at Sam.

“You’re an angel”

Sam says with confusion and annoyance.

“I don’t want to burn my pants”

Sam rolls his eyes and takes his mitts off throwing them at cas.

The giant turns around to see dean in the corridor.

“hi , dean.”

Sam gulps

“What uh, what is all this?”

Dean asks stepping forward looking at the dvd cases of all his favorite movies strewn across the coffee table.

“Surprise?”

Sam says raising his hands up.

Dean stared at him.

“Okay I've had this dream before, next thing i know david gandy is going to walk through that door naked with a giant bag of marjuanna.”

Sam raises his brows, very confused.

“I-uh no. ew. It’s your birthday dean.”

Sam says letting his arms fall.

“We don’t do birthdays.”

Dean says stepping closer to Sam.

“Well too bad because I gathered all your favorite things and stuck them in this living room with this tv and that apple pie and we haven't had a break in months so I thought there is no better time to settle down and watch some cowboys shoot some other cowboys with your family.”

Sam says, pointing to each item he mentions as he speaks.

Bobby’s tension releases once he hears Sams master plan, the air is quiet in the room.

Castiel clears his throat and removes the pie from his lap and sets the hot mitts on his lap and then the pie on top of them.

Dean pressed his lips and sighs.

“Then what are we waiting for? You all gonna sing happy birthday or what?”

Dean says, a smile spreading across his face as he hops on the couch next to bobby. Sam left the room disappearing down the hallway.

“Don’t press your luck boy, i don’t even know how your brother managed to pull this all together which our dick situation and all.”

Bobby says scoffing.

Dean grabbed a beer from the case at his feet opening it and taking a swig. He gagged slightly.

“Ew its warm”

He said scrunching his face.

Bobby rolled his eyes at dean and took the bottle from dean's hands, the room temperature dropped slightly and a thin layer of ice formed on the bottle, already melting off by the time he handed it back to dean.

“Happy birthday, son.”

Bobby said.

Castiel looked to the side awkwardly, nonetheless his usually numb angelic heart was warmed by all the love this family had be he couldn't help but feel like he didn’t belong in here, with them.

He blinked and returned from his thoughts. Dean was eyeing that pie like some stripper at a nightclub.

Castiel gulped, he felt warm and not from the pie’s hot exterior.

Sam re-entered the room with a couple of blankets and threw one at dean, grabbing the movie cases off the floor and shoved them in dean's lap.

Dean shuffled through the movies the smile on his face widening.

“Bullitt, the outlaw josey whales, first blood..”

Dean trailed on.

“Yeah, the video store only had one copy of Bullitt.”

Sam said cozying up in the armchair with a bottle of tea.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack crack bad jokes bad jokes please understand that this is such crack

They were around an hour into first blood, bobby and dean went on a mutual rant about the mistreatment of veterans and the fact that this movie depicts acts committed in 1982 that still haven’t changed says something. But Cas was more focused on the fact that Dean was no longer manspreading on the couch eyeing the pie in between Cas’ legs. He was now sitting on the floor next to Cas’ armchair just digging out pie from the pan with his fork when he had finished one piece.

No,  _ hey Cas pass me the pie? _ Or  _ cas cut me a slice will ya? _

Just Dean moving across the room with his pack of beer and sitting where he can reach back and fumble his hands around for more pie.

Cas was not having it but it was  _ Deans  _ birthday so he let it go on a little longer.

The final shootout was approaching,then Rambo began to break down in the gas station he was holed up in, all that pain and suffering bubbling over.

Sam sat in the armchair next to the couch curled into two blankets because one simply wouldn't cover all of him.

He had switched out his tea for a beer long ago, his eyes glued to the tv as were bobby’s surprisingly.

The movie ended soon after but cas hadn’t been able to keep his attention like the other three.

Deans hand reached back again for more pie and grabbed something different and Cas smacked his hand away.

“What?-oh”

The pie tin was empty and Cas’s face was red and his eyes went to the ceiling.

Dean shrugged.

“Got anymore Pie Sammy?”

Dean simply asked.

Sam tore his eyes away from the rolling credits.

“Uh no i figured one would be enough for at least two movies but i guess this one was kind of long.”

Dean nodded and turned back to Cas, his eyes were a little glazed and his face relaxed, he was definitely tipsy.

“Cassie you wanna run to the store and grab the birthday boy some cherry pie?”

Cas gulped, deans mouth was slightly agape Cas’ face was hot again, so was his everything. Maybe he shouldn't wear so many layers inside.

“You okay cas? Its like 60 degrees in here because of casper”

Cas was generally indifferent to temperature but his vessel was reacting to his stupid emotions.

Bobby grunted and the room dropped a degree.

“Yes i’ll go get more pie.”

Cas said not entirely paying attention as he got up.

Sam glanced at cas as he got up.

“Sure you’re okay Cas?”

“Yessiree.”

Cas forced a responce and attempted a smile that was kind of dumb looking like he was just showing his teeth.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him and grabbed another beer from the floor.

“Uh-okay”

Cas disappeared with a frantic flap of his wings.

Bobby then looked between the two boys and then settled his eyes on Dean.

“You’ve got that poor boy wrapped around your finger son”

Bobby said rolling his eyes at Dean.

“Don’t you dare make any sexual joke out of that or I’m literally angel warding the house”

Sam quickly interjected, opening his beer.

Dean raised his arms in defeat smiling.

“What can i say? A little drink and a good looking face will get you anywhere.”

Dean remarked holding two bottles next to his face with a cheeky smile.

“Ew stop”

Sam said taking another drink bringing his second blanket up to cover dean’s image.

The boys turned to the sound of A pair of wings flapping and the boys turned to see Cas back in his armchair with three grocery bags full of pies from 3 different stores. Cas also looked different.

“Boy are you alright? You look like someone gave you nasty acid”

Smoke blew out of cas’ nose as he exhaled, he coughed a little.

“A man behind the walmart offered me a medicinal aid for my “tightassness” as he put it”

Dean inhaled the scent off Cas and mouthed ‘weed’ to the others.

Sam’s brows raised and bobby sighed into his palm.

“Wel uh-did it work..?”

Sam asked. Dean glared back at him and sam shrugged.

“Yeeah i think it did”

Cas said looking back at Dean stacking the pies from the bags in a neat tower on top of his thighs.

“You see the joke is phallic!”

Cas pointed to the stack of pie’s on his lap laughing.

“If that's phallic baby i’m gonna taste every single tin and lick ‘em clean.”

Dean said loopily looking into Cas’ eyes from the floor.

“Nope no i’m not doing this i’m leaving.”

Sam said springing from the chair throwing his blankets to the floor.

“Boy you ain’t leavin;’ me here grab the stupid flask, Sam!!”

Bobby yelled and Sam came back for the flask swiping it from under the couch not daring glancing at his brother and Cas he very quickly left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> review the tags they have changed!!

Dean hazily stood on his knee and moved the grocery bags full of pie to the side and settled his head on the inside of Cas’ thigh.

“Say Angel, could you mojo away these pants or am gonna have to crawl up there and do it myself.”

Dean trailed his fingers on the inside of Castiel’s thigh.

Castiel, still a bit spaced brought his hand to Dean’s face and teleported them to the upstairs bedroom, without their clothes.

“Better.”

Dean said, still kneeling on the floor, Castiel sitting on the bed.

Dean gently moved castiel’s knees apart and gripped the base of his dick and moved upwards and repeat.

Castiel’s attention suddenly snapped back to him and what was happening really like really happening.

“I don’t- know the etiquette for sex.”

Castiel stated, entranced by Dean’s eyes.

“You don’t need to, i’ll take care of you Cas.”   
Dean said as he moved his lips to kiss Castiel's inner thigh, stroking Cas’ dick a little faster.

“Oh”

Cas said simply as he began to feel things no angel should feel, but he could not find himself caring, he braced his hands behind himself as he felt himself lean backwards.

The sensations permeating the bain fog more than dissipating it.

Castiel gasped, and looked down where Dean had enveloped the head of his penis, his warm wet lips sunk further and further, Castiel felt an urge or rather a reaction, his hips jutted forward against his will entirely. Dean seemed somewhat unphased not to say he didn't notice but rather he was expecting it. The dirty blonde continued to take Cas’ cock until the tip was touching the back of his throat. Castiel was amazed, astonished rather, he wanted to clap for the man’s achievement. But found himself unable to.

Dean began to move his head up and down around Castiel's cock, his lips stretched and red, his eyelashes fluttering as he gripped the back of Castiel's knees.

Cas felt waves of warmth of...comfort or...happiness but neither of those words could describe. He knew of sex. That it was the humans gift. But now he was being given the human gift.

And it felt beautiful, Cas made little sounds when Dean would hum or run his tongue around the underside of his shaft, and when Dean reached the hilt his eyelashes cumbed together from the watering in his eyes. Castiel decided to make a bold decision.

He brought one of the hands that was currently keeping him from falling backwards to run through deans hair, it was soft, a little clum]ed with product. He pet deans hair for a moment before Dean started to move faster which, affected Cas greatly his hand fell back onto the bed to hold himself up. 

“Dean.”

Castiel said breathily, he was just saying his name to be saying it really.

“Hmm?”

Dean responded around Castiel dick making him shver.

The waves of unlableable feeling began to build and so did Dean’s eagerness.

Castiel’s vessel was being overwhelmed with endorphins translating to his true form in such a strong manner Castiel became very sober.

“I- Dean i thnk im going to ejaculate you may want to- oh oh ah h Dean , Dean… dea-”

Castiel came with a bright blue flare in his eyes and Dean was still, there around his dick just, swallowing it.

Castiel felt the need to applaud again, he was busy making sounds he did not know how to stop and Dean just drinking it all up.

Castiel was now keeled over Deans head, which continued its mission until Castiel had no more cum left, then and only then did Dean pull off with an unbelievable smile, why is he smiling?

Dean, still sporting a half chub sighed and laid down on top of the covers next to Cas.

“Happy birthday me.” 

Dean said catching breath and wiping his eyes.

Castiel could no respond to that, he did not know how, he warned dean that he does not know the way to go about these things, now he is here. Blissed as fuck laying next to a human who got enjoyment from this act of blasphemy some how.

Castiel caught his breath and rolled on his side and kissed Dean, he’s not entirely sure why but he does, he thinks its the right thing to do.

It catches Dean off guard but he enjoys it none the less.

“Thanks angel.”   
Dean says against his lips.

“Honestly, it was my pleasure,”

Castiel said, which made Dean giggle. Dean turned to face Cas and fell asleep.

Castiel has no clue how he got here from where he was 30 minutes ago as relationships go.


End file.
